The lonely sting ray
by animagirl
Summary: Chihiro Suna is a girl who was bullied in school. She ends up shy and self-concious. She is enrolled into Ouran with her older brother who Tamaki wants to join the host club and love blooms with Hikaru.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ouran Host.**

I do not own the Mawaru Penguindrum references.

Summary: Chihiro Suna is a girl who was bullied in school. She ends up shy and self-concious. She is enrolled into Ouran with her older brother who Tamaki wants to join the host club and love blooms with Hikaru.

Prolong:

When I was in kindergarten, people made fun of my eye colour. It's red for some unknown reason that the doctors can't explain. I couldn't wear contacts to hide them either because my cornea is too sensitive.

I remember standing up to myself. Telling people I'm proud of my eye colour but then I was just ignored.

I would say something and people would pretend not to hear it then laugh at me when my back is turned. Kanba use to come to my class and shout causing a fight which made it worse because the boys called me a big baby who ran and cried to her older brother.

I stopped going to school for a while that and it caused a strain in my parents marriage. My father left and my brother and I stayed with our mother.

I decided to go back to school and ignore everything.

When I went to middle school my mother put my brother and I in the same place. I loved and admired my handsome older brother so did the girls in class. They became friends with me to get close to him.

I hate my eyes. They were the start off everything.

**Chapter: 1  
**  
I was centre stage.

I was surrounded by my classmates. I was so happy it was my third day of middle school and made tons of friends.

"We'll come to your house today," said a girl. "Is your brother going to be home?" asked another.

I smiled and nodded. I finally can have friends over.

Then the classroom got dark and I couldn't see anyone's face. The main focus now was on the boys in the back of the class.

"That girl is pretty popular," said some boys. "She has weird eyes. Are they contacts?" asked another. "No, I hear its been like that from kindergarten," said another.

"It looks demonic."

I looked to the ground hopping my bangs cover my eyes.

"Anyway, why is she being surrounded by girls?" asked a boy.

"Her brother is Kanba Suna," his friend answered as if it was obvious.

My brother?

"So she's an idiot who laughs with people who are obviously using her!" one concluded.

Ring Ring Ring!

I woke up suddenly. It was a bad dream, I shivered. I gripped my sting ray plushie.

New school, new day and a new me starting now. No more changing schools and no more hiding behind One-chan!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"This place is so pink," groaned Kanba yawning.

"Its not that bad," I said.

"Yeah, it could be worse. I could be dressed up like a yellow marshmellow," he laughed.

I glared at him under my bangs. I had short brunette hair and long bangs framing my face.

I hate the dress a lot.

"Don't forget, that you two have dinner with your father after school," said mother. I nodded excitedly as the prospect of seeing my dad while Kanba ignored her and looked even more annoyed as we walked into the the pink building.

"Well I'm in 2-A and you're in 1-A. I will walk you to the door," he said walking next to be casually.

Girls' were already eyeing him as we walked on the corridor. They questioned our relationship too. Kanba and I didn't look like siblings. He had blood red hair, slightly tanned skin and onyx eyes. He had a very warm atmosphere around him. He is a playboy who would date 3 girls at the same time. Despite his playboy tendencies he is still very loved by the female population.

"Don't be nervous. People can sense fear. Introduce yourself with a smile," he encouraged.

"Hai!" I nodded then wobbled a bit and almost fell. Kanba steadied. "I'm a little worried to leave you alone at break. You sure you don't want to join me?" he asked.

"I want to make my own friends by then," I mumbled quietly. I was still uncertain I could do this.

"Then smile more. Your frown is scary," he said. "My eyes are," I corrected quietly.

He didn't hear me as we stopped by the door. My stomach was doing flip flops as Kanba opened the door for me.

"New student," said the teacher by the table.

I felt like a deer caught in front of the headlights as my heart quickened and my hands felt clammy.

Kanba pushed me in and I walked in front of the class like a robot.

"Introduce yourself," instructed the teacher.

"I'm Chihiro Suna. Please take care of me!" I bowed. Then I remembered to smile and I cracked a small smile.

"Her hair is covering her eyes."

"Suna? That's the new cellphone company."

"She seems a little off."

I realised I was rubbing my hands together. I put my hands down. "Okay take a seat next to Fujioki-kun," instructed sensei.

A girly boy with brown hair put his hand up. I dashed to my seat and sat down before I did something stupid.

I sat there watching my classmates. There were mischievous twins who were bothering Haruhi the whole time. The girls seem to like Haruhi and the twins.

Most of them were already in groups of friends. I looked a bit for someone to see me. They have all forgotten I was here.

Kanba POV:

I wonder how my sister is doing. "Kanba Cross," he introduced himself simply and sat down at an empty seat near some blond. He had changed his surname because his ex's tended to get violent and targeted Chihiro. I was worried about her. She tends to smile despite wanting to cry.

"He's cute."

"So cool."

"JOIN THE HOST CLUB!" shouted a voice by my ear.

I glared at the blond as some weird glasses guy began pulling out a notebook and writing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chihiro POV:

The bell rang.

I turned to see the classroom empty. I should make friends.

"Hi, I'm new in Ouran. My name is Chihiro Suna can you give me a tour?" I asked a bunch of girls.

"Sorry, we're kind of busy," they said looking at the floor. As always they were scared of my eyes.

"That's okay," I mumbled and then went to a pair of girls standing by their lockers.

3rd person POV:

"Her eyes are red. Did you see?!"

"Are those contacts?"

"Maybe she practices black magic."

"They're demonic."

Kanba watched from a distance as his sister was trying her best. I held himself back from shouting or fighting. He bottled his rage. When he lashed out, he always made it worse.

Chihiro POV:

It was the end of the day now and I made no friends. Why is it so hard? I smile and my eyes aren't that creepy.

I phoned my brother.

It continued to ring.

Kanba probably made tons of friends. I shouldn't worry him. I sat in the empty classroom. How does Kanba make so many friends?

Kanba POV:

I was dragged by some huge tall guy to the music room.

"Yo, if I dated your girlfriend that wasn't my fault. I don't ask girls out I just agree to go out when they ask me," I said struggling from this guy.

"We have a playboy type," said a red head.

"He seems naughty." said his replica.

"Dating other people's girlfriends." they chorused.

"Obviously this boy needs our guidance. You have to join the host club and we will teach you how to treat a lady right. Come my son as we'll show you to become a true gentleman," Tamaki declared.

"I don't need guidance. Is this guy some idiot?" I questioned and he went to the emo corner.

"Kanba Cross. Playboy who has dated and ended up in a lot of fights with his dates boyfriends. Skilled in martial arts and enjoys sweet things. Parents are divorced. You live with your mother and sister. Your mother is an international lawyer who rarely is at home and your father owns a new high rising cellphone company," said Kyoya.

"Cellphone company? Where have I heard that before?" thought Haruhi out loud.

"What the hell? Are you stalking me?!" I demanded.

"I have my ways," answered Kyoya with a glint in his glasses.

"What ever I'm not joining this club. It sounds stupid," I groaned walking away. I was stopped by glasses.

"The only information I could not get on you is why your sister is attending Ouran under her father's name while you by your mother's yet you're living in the same house," he whispered.

Damn, who is this guy?

"That's not any of your business Otari," I growled. I can't ruin this for Chihiro.

"Then I won't make any inquiries, if you join the club," he said.

"By the way why is this chick a host?" he asked pointing at the brunette.

...

"Kyoya," said Tamaki.

...

...

After being threatened by locating every girl I dated and putting them in one room with me.

I sat and listened about rules.

"Urgh. Okay whatever," I said as I pulled out my phone I noticed a miss call from Chihiro.

Crap!

"I will start this host club thing tomorrow," I announced running to the classroom.

**Reviews are needed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ouran Host.**

I do not own the Mawaru Penguindrum references

Thank you neko-kitsune88,  
SuClover, .75, PurpleMousefurGomez. for your review.

Chapter2

I was reading some information on my cellphone about a new sting ray at the aquarium we use to to as I waited for Kanba.

"CHIHIRO!" a voice yelled. I turned to see a sweating Kanba breathing heavily.

"One-chan?" I questioned.

He stumbled toward me and hugged me. "Sorry," he apologised. "Sorry for leaving you alone."

I smiled. Kanba really worries about me.

"It's okay One-chan! Guess what? They have a new sting ray at the Aquarium. It is said to be the third largest in the world!" I explained excitedly.

He smiled. "Let's go see them one day," he said.

"We should go home now. We have to be dad," I said excitedly grabbing his hand.

He stiffened. "How was your day?" He asked curiously. "Ano, I didn't make friends yet, but there's always tomorrow!" I said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"It was boring. Everyone here is too noisy," he grunted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Kanba POV:  
**  
I really hate this man. My father, Takero Suna. I even had some of this bastards features.

"Dad, we should go to the Aquarium again like we did when we're kids. They have the 3rd largest sting ray in the world," Chihiro said excitedly.

We were sitting in this fancy restaurant with a view of the entire town. I sat on the far end of the table starring at my gameboy while Chihiro sat in the middle.

"Stingray, you say," he said hardly listening to her.

"Remember, you said the sting ray was your favourite too," she said oblivious to him.

"Ah- right," he said taking a bite of his food.

He changed after leaving mother. He is now living with his new girlfriend and daughter. His girlfriend was young and was previously his secretary.

"How is school? Kanba," he asked me. He only pays attention to me because I'm his heir while he bluntly ignores Chihiro. I continued looking at my gameboy.

"What about you? Chihiro did you make friends?" He asked.

I looked up from my gameboy as she nervously laughed. "It's still my first day. I'm trying. Just you wait! I will get tons of friends you can meet!" she declared strongly.

She always was positive after the divorce.

Sadly I always felt she forced herself to be that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Chihiro POV:  
**  
"One-chan, you shouldn't ignore dad like that," I scolded him at home. "He's annoying," he said flippantly as he walked up the stair of our apartment.

Mother is hardly at home so there's no use living in a mansion. My mother is very practical so we live in an apartment that is 20monutes away from Ouran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, ano could you tell me about the clubs in Ouran?" I asked a pair of girls.

Please talk to me!

"We're in a rush sorry," they apologised not looking away.

"I could take you on a tour," suggested a voice. "Oh Haruhi-kun," I bowed nervously. "You're a scholarship student wouldn't you be busy?" I asked nervously.

"It's alright. I'm free now and I need to get away from the twins," he said.

"Oh okay," I said then I smiled.

"Why do you cover your eyes?" she asked me suddenly. "To hide my eyes," I answered.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

"They are red," I answered.

"I can see that. If people are afar they can't see it but up close they can make it out thus it is redundant to actually hide behind your bangs," said Haruhi bluntly.

"Are y-you not scared of me?" I asked.

"You don't seem scary," he said confused.

"Are you repulsed?" I asked.

"No," she answered without hesitation.

"You're a nice person," I said starring at her in wonder. "Is that why people were turning you away. Is it because of your eyes?" he questioned.

"Yes," I answered softly.

"That's stupid! To turn someone away because they look different. This school can be snobish," he said passionately.

He reminded me of Kanba just then.

"It's alright Haruhi-kun. I'm use to it now," I said cracking a smile.

He showed me a few places. The library, bathrooms and other places. "You should come to music room3 after class," he suggested. I recalled that Kanba said he has a club to go to after school. I was planning on going to the library until he was done but spending time with Haruhi-kun sounded fun.

Finally a friend!

"Okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're new," said a boy with glasses.

"Ano- um Haruhi-kun told me to come here," I said.

"Hmm. You're the new student Chihiro Suna. Haruhi-kun is still busy with clients will you like to be entertained by another host?" suggested the boy.

"H-host?" I questioned.

He listed all the hosts I was surprised to hear that Kanba was on the list he was in the corner of the room chatting up a bunch of girls. His side looks busy. So this is the club he is in.

"Who would you recommend for me?" I questioned uncertain.

"How about the twins since they are in your class?" he questioned.

"Ano- I haven't talked to them before," I said nervously.

"Well there is a space for you now with them," pointed out Kyoya.

"Okay."  
XXXXXXXXXX

"So, new girl..." one twin began

**"What's with your eyes?"** they asked.

"I was born with them," I answered quietly.

"They're not as beautiful as your eyes Kaoru."

"Oh Hikaru, don't make me blush."

Why did Kyoya-san think I would like this?! I looked away. What are they doing?

Wait! Did they say my eyes are beautiful?

*blush*

"Oh, it looks like she's shy."

"Or a pervert," suggested Hikaru.

"I'm not a pervert. Not that have anything against perverts. My brother is a pervert and he's alright. I mean he's a good person so perverts aren't bad. Though they are not necessarily good. I'm not saying that they are all bad," I ramble on.

Hikaru POV:

Kaoru and I sweat dropped as we watch the girl look like she was going dizzy with her own talking. Well she was talking in circles.

"Hey Hikaru." I looked at my twin.

"She's easily flustered," he noted.

**"We found a new toy.**" we grinned at each other.

**Normal POV:  
**  
'Why are they looking at me like I'm a piece of meat? Okay I scared,' she thought.

They then sat on either side of her. "You shouldn't have hair on your face," said Kaoru moving her hair away.

Hikaru gazed at the blood red eyes in wonder. 'Wow, they really aren't contacts!' he thought as his brother was awestruck.

**"Rubies,"** both twins said at the same time. The girl looked like she was too busy hyperventalating to hear them. "You two, time is up. We can't let the client have a heart attack," said Kyoya.

"Would you like to try the lotica type?" asked Kyoya.

The girl shot instantly up. "P-please!" she cried. The twins watched in amusement as she walked briskly away from their table.

Chihiro POV:

"Would you like to hug Usa-chan?" asked the cute blue-eyed boy. Everyone at the table was really kind. Although they did refuse to look me in the eye when they asked me to pass the sugar or biscuits.

"So Chi-chan, you're the new student?" questioned Hani.

Chi-chan? My first nickname!

Don't mess this up.

"Yes!" I answered enthusiastically. The tall scary guy raised an eyebrow at me.

"I mean, I am... the new student," I said in a quieter tone.

"You're in the same class as Haru-chan, Kao-chan and Hika-chan," he said excitedly. "Yes, Haru-chan- I mean Haruhi-kun is a good friend," I said.

Then blushed. I just said Haruhi is my friend. What if he doesn't see us as friends and I just made a total fool of myself.

"How unkind Chihiro," said a voice the sent shivers.

"What about the two of us?" asked the other voice.

**"Are we not good friends?"** they whined.

The twins again.

"Don't scare her away," groaned Haruhi who had just waved to his guests who were leaving.

"I'm sorry! I said you were a good friend. When we haven't even established a sort of friendship. I just met you too. Not that I don't want to be friends. I hardly know you but that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you. I mean I'm sure you're a very good person," I cried frantically.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "You're a good friend too," said Haruhi. I blushed. His smile is so warm.

"Oh, someone has a crush on Haruhi," teased Kaoru.

"That's not it!" I cried.

"Hmm then why are you blushing?" asked Hikaru tilting my head to him.

"Yo! What the hell are you doing to my sister!?" growled Kanba.

"Sister?" guests and hosts repeated besides Mori and Kyoya.

"One-chan you idiot," I mumbled.

Well at least I made one friend. I'm glad it's Haruhi-kun!

**I decided to update because you guys were awesome with the reviews**

Please continue reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ouran Host.**

I do not own the Mawaru Penguindrum references

Senna Bluefire- I'm so SORRY about the error! Thank you so much for pointing it out(hides face).

Thanks- epicness and su Clover- for your reviews!

There is a hint of interest and one-sided love here(don't worry the one-sideness isn't serious)

Chapter: 3  
  
The host room was emptied out the only people in it was me and the hosts.

"So you changed your surname so you your ex-girlfriends don't harass your sister," concluded Kaoru.

I nodded while Kanba sat next to be looking irritable.

"This poor girl, having such an awful older brother who has made her a victim to such bullying! It's a tragedy!" declared Tamaki he was holding my hand.

Is he making fun of us?

Why is his face so close. I struggled out of his grip a bit. "Oi! Pervert! Stop holding her like that!" yelled Kanba.

"P-p-pervert," the blonde stuttered as I was wrenched from his grip by my brother. "He got you there boss," laughed Kaoru

I tripped onto Haruhi. His chest was soft... Two lumps...

I blinked... Once... Twice...

I jumped of Haruhi gasping.

"Haruhi, you're a-"

Tamaki was crying over this. "It's okay senpai. Chihiro is my friend she can know," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi you-"

"It's important you keep this a secrete," said Kyoya.

"You're a transgender?" I asked him/her.

*sweat drop whole room*

"Crossdresser," corrected Kyoya.

"Oh that's better. Wait! Not that there's anything wrong with that. I mean-" I began.

"Before you explode let Haruhi-chan explain," advised Kanba putting his hand by my mouth. I nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you broke a vase. Haruhi-chan that's awful," I gasped.

"Haruhi-chan?" she repeated.

"Oh my, I spoke to you so informally. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too! I won't call you 'chan' again. Would you prefer 'san' or 'sama'?" I questioned frantically.

"Sama?" repeated Haruhi. "Don't worry about it Haruhi-kun will be fine as everyone other than the host club knows my gender," she adviced.

"You can call us Master Hikaru and Kaoru," said the twins.

"Yo! Don't pick on my little daughter you scoundrels!" yelled Tamaki.

"D-d-daughter?" I repeated looking behind me then around. Kanba sighed in annoyance.

"He's talking about you. Don't worry you'll get use to it," assured Haruhi.

"Finally, Haruhi! You have a little sister who will help you become more feminine. You will be there to for each other and I, your father will protect you from the harshness of the world and shady boys like these two," declared Tamaki looking at the twins.

"Who you calling shady?" glared Hikaru.

"Che, I'm leaving. Well since the whole school knows she's my sister. I'm not required to be in the Host Club," said Kanba standing pulling with him as he walked to the door.

"I can still arrange a get together with all your 'ex-friends'," stated Kyoya.

Ex-friends?

"I know you have a crossdresser in the club," countered Kanba.

"How terrible, you want to make Chihiro-san's friend life even harder," said Kyoya his gaze flickered to me.

"Onii-chan, why do you want to cause a problem for Haruhi-kun? She's I mean he is a good person. He isn't even afraid by my eyes. He even helped me out today. One-chan you're so mean. I just made a friend today. He could possibly be my only friend because you let it slip that I'm your sister and everyone is only going to approach me because of you. Onii-chan, I hate you!" I declared storming out.

Normal POV:

Kanba froze. 'She said she hates me?!' he thought lying on the floor.

Hani poked his cheek.

Kyo-chan! I think Kan-chan is broken!" shouted Hani.

"Kyoya, you didn't have to break a family," glared Haruhi. Kyoya sighed.

"Chihiro Suna, she has been known to change schools around 3times a year. She is quiet and easily worked up. She is also known as Kanba Suna's one weakness," he informed.

"She changes school a lot?" repeated Hikaru.

"She gets bullied a lot," answered Kanba lying on the floor looking up at the hosts.

"Your ex-girlfriends really hate you," said Kaoru.

"How terrible! You're an irresponsible older brother to allow your sister to be hurt," accused Tamaki.

Kanba smirked at him. "I won't deny that. It's not just my ex-girlfriends who victimise her though it's the fact she's different," stated Kanba.

"Different?" repeated the twins and Hani.

"She seems to be quiet a beautiful little princess. I can not imagine why she would be treated in such a way," said Tamaki as Hani and Takashi seemed to agree.

Kanba looked at them incredulously. "Doesn't her eyes seem to bother you?" he asked.

"Ah, she mentioned that. People in Ouran were avoiding her because they are scared of her eyes," stated Haruhi.

"I heard students call them demonic and in middle school they teased her of being the child of Satan. Some time during kindergarten she stopped going to school for a while," informed Kyoya.

"You really need to get a life, glasses. Why the hell do you know so much?!" declared Kyoya.

"I get information on all the host club's clients," he stated.

"She became a client today! How did you get so much?" glared Kanba.

"I have my ways," he simply.

"Wait, so she came back to school, right? They stopped teasing her," said Kaoru.

"Well during that time, my parents' relationship was diminishing. Both were in high leading stressful careers. They hardly saw each other. When Chihiro stopped going to school, my father blamed my mother. We went to a commoner school. Our mother felt we should meet different people. In turn she blamed him because he hardly spent time home with us. They had a divorce. Chihiro has always blamed herself for it. So she went back to school. The bullying would still occur and the teachers felt in the best interest of the student to transfer her. She would never tell us if she had a problem though so I worry about her a lot," informed Kanba.

Tamaki and Hani were in tears. Tamaki hugging Haruhi while Hani hugged Takashi.

Kyoya was writing in his ominous notebook.

The twins had a thoughtful expression on them.

"Is it okay to let your sister leave for such a long time?" asked Kyoya.

"I know my sister well. How many minutes passed?" Kanba asked.

"34 minutes," he stated.

"Ha, it's longer than usual," Kanba said thoughtfully. He then turned his gaze to Haruhi. "She must really think a lot of you," said Kanba.

"Her eyes are pretty," said Hani.

"Like rubies," agreed Hikaru.

Kaoru looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen men, as the host club we need to show the world that this girl is not someone to be afraid off. We can start here! Let's have her join the club!" declared Tamaki.

Hani, Mori and the twins followed the blonde out like a stampede.

"Well this is interesting," noted Kyoya. "How is your sister with baking?" asked Kyoya. "The best, I'm not saying it because she's my sister too," he grinned.

He then looked thoughtful for a second. "Are those guys gone looking for Chihiro?"He asked.

"Yes," answered Haruhi. "That's stupid," sighed Kanba.

"Why?" asked Haruhi curiously looking at him.

"Wait for a while," he said with a grin.

5minutes later...

"Onii-chan!" cried Chihiro running inside the the host room. Kanba put his hand by his face hiding his smirk while Haruhi and Kyoya stared at her.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan. I thought a lot about what I said. I do feel that you're being mean to Haruhi-kun. That doesn't change my feelings! But Onii-chan I don't hate you! I didn't mean to say that. Though I'm disappointed that you would hurt Haruhi-kun!" she cried on her knees bowing.

Kyoya and Haruhi sweat dropped. Kyoya then recovered and wrote in his notebook.

"It's okay, I won't hurt Haruhi-chan," he assured her ruffling her hair. She sighed in relief.

"Chihiro-san, how would you feel about baking for the host club. That way you can spend more time with Haruhi and be with your brother," said Kyoya.

"I'm not sure, I'm not that great baker," she said uncertain. "I will be the judge of that. You can prepare something now," he said.

"How about tarts?" she suggested. "The kitchen is here follow me," instructed Kyoya.

Kanba watched the two leave and he looked at Haruhi. "Thanks for being nice to her," said Kanba is the most sincere voice Haruhi heard that made her blush a bit.

"You really love your sister," Haruhi noted.

"More than you would know," he added by mistake only to look away. Haruhi's eyes widened as Kanba looked away sadly.

**(O.O) In what way? Please continue reviewing. When I see a simple 'Continue' or 'Update soon' I feel fired up to continueXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Ouran Host.**

I do not own the Mawaru Penguindrum references.

Sorry for all the errors.

Thank you for your support! I LOVE Reviews. You make me want to continue despite my writers block for this story.

Chapter:4  
  
"This is really good," noted Haruhi munching on the jam tart. Kyoya nodded in agreement. "Excellent, and the club saves money," said Kyoya.

"Hey! She should get paid! My sister ain't cooking for free," growled Kanba.

"Onii-chan! It's alright. I don't mind cooking without pay. I should be thanking Kyoya-senpai. I love cooking," I said.

"You're too naïve," reprimanded Kanba.

Then the doors swung open and Tamaki and the group barracked in crying they couldn't find me.

"She could be lost in some ditched. Picked up and trafficked to another country. Maybe the French Marfia has her. Kyoya get my passport ready!" cried Tamaki.

"Senpai, I'm standing here," I said dryly.

Umm what's going on?

"Daddy is so relieved!" He cried dramatically hugging me. I felt the air being knocked out of me. "Sen-senpai, I can't breath," I cried.

Mori pulled me away before Kanba could move.

"Thanks senpai," I heard Kanba say tired. As I was still dizzy to even speak

"Chihiro has offered to do the catering for the club," informed Kyoya

"Chi-chan can you make strawberry cakes?" asked Hani.

"Yes, those are Kan-chans favourites," I said with a warm smile.

Haruhi POV:

Well Chihiro is something. Though I feel angry that people treated her badly just because she looked different.

Though I wonder what Kanba-senpai meant before... Could he be in love with his sister? Or could he be so attached to his sister that he might find difficulty letting go?

Maybe I should ask Kyoya-senpai later. I don't have siblings so I wouldn't know.

I was in a daze until Chihiro began rambling again.

"Kyoya- Kyoya-senpai is a mommy?! I didn't know! I'm sorry I assumed you were a boy-" she began.

"No, Chi-chan. Kyo-chan is a boy. Tama-chan just refers to us as family," giggled Hani.

"Eh! But I already have a dad!" pointed out Chihiro. "I think Tamaki is an improvement," mumbled Kanba. This was only heard by me, Kyoya and Mori who raised an eyebrow at him as he shrugged.

"Neh, Tamaki-senpai... Don't feel sad!" called out Chihiro as the blonde wallowed in self-pity in the corner of the room. "Chihiro, let's go home," announced Kanba pulling his sister by the hem of her skirt as she tried to make Tamaki smile again.

"Those siblings are really close, neh Takashi," said Hani oblivious. 'That is a understatement,' I thought.

Chihiro POV:

"Onii-chan, you're pulling too hard," I groaned. He suddenly let go of my wrist. "Sorry," he murmured as we walked casually to the gates. "A lot has happened today," I said thoughtfully as he continued to stare of into space.

"R-right,"he mumbled.

"I like the host club," I offered a friendly smile. He turned to me giving me an unreadable expression.

What's wrong?

"They are too nosy," he commented.

"Pftt," I started to giggle. "They are a little eccentric but aren't you too? It's like the pot calling the kettle black," I laughed.

"I'm not 'that' weird," he groaned as if I just shot him.

"You have a weird obsession for strawberry cakes, you date random girls just for the sake of dating- I still don't understand that reasoning and you get all angry when anyone insults your little sister," I pointed out.

"Anyone would be upset if their little sister is insulted," he pointed out.

"Kan-chan, I understand you want to protect me but I can fight my own battles and be friends with anyone. You can't tell me I can't be friends with Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club," I said knowing where he was going.

"I wasn't going to tell you to stay away," he denied gazing at me with a serious expression that made me feel a little intimidated.

"Well- um, thanks Kanba," I mumbled awkwardly.

Kanba POV:

I just hope those idiots don't cause any drama. Being a girl close to the host club can be dangerous as other girls in Ouran would most likely be jealous.

The next day, Chihiro was humming happily. She seemed like she was actually looking forward with going to Ouran. It was nice to see her bubbly and excited for once but I felt a small surge of jealously that those strangers seemed to have gotten such a response from her.

"Mum left a note. She went of to a meeting in Bali. She said don't skip school and it's going to be hot today so wear sunscreen since you burn easily," said Chihiro putting down a class of orange juice by me.

I huffed lightly, "Well it did become summer 3weeks ago. I would have never guessed, Captain Obvious."

"Well it's true, General Sarcasm," she smirked playfully.

"You seem very chipper this morning," I noted taking a sip of orange juice.

"Kyoya-senpai called me and told me to not to forget to be early and get a batch of scones ready," she informed me. I almost choked on my drink. "When did he get your number?" I groaned.

"I think he went into the school system," she shrugged casually.

"That doesn't bother you?" I stared at her incredulously because some stranger knows more about you than the times you have spoken to them.

"Should it?" She questioned tilting her head thoughtfully.

I patted her head. "You make an elder brother worry," I sighed.

Chihiro POV:

I can't wait to spend time with Haruhi-kun and everyone today!

Kanba left for his class and since I was early, I sat and read a book. "Chihiro-san, morning," greeted an unfamiliar voice.

I saw a girl with Auburn hair and excited gleam in her eyes. She suddenly looked familiar. "Renge-san, your parents company has deals with my father," I remembered seeing her at a benefit when we were in middle school.

"You remembered!" she smiled.

"I hear your brother is in the host club. He is the playboy type," she noted.

"Ano-" I replied uncertain about how to answer her.

"He's a hottie. Girls like the idea of being able to change a playboy and putting him in the right track. Also they are usually over-protective and can easily make you feel overwhelmed because they have experience," she nodded in approval.

"My Kyoya-senpai was a genius to make him a host," she added dreamily.

"Ah, you're Kyoya-senpai's girlfriend?" I asked.

"He is my fiance," she confirmed.

"Oh, not 'that' again," sighed one of the twins as they leaned on Haruhi. "She's the host club manager," introduced Haruhi.

"She also is an Otaku who thinks she's marrying our shadow king," said the other twin- I think it was Kaoru.

"Haruhi-kun- goodmorning," greeted Renge completely ignoring the twins.

"So you and Chihiro know each other?" asked Haruhi casually.

"Our fathers work in the technology department so during party's we usually greet each other- we haven't really talked since she is always stuck near Kanba-kun," said Renge.

I blushed. I usually get self-concious around crowds.

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect-" I began.

"I'm not offended. I know you are rather shy around people," noted Renge.

"Hey, Renge if you had to describe Chihiro and Kanba-senpai's sibling relationship- how would you?" asked Haruhi suddenly that got raised eyebrows from the twins.

"Ooh, its like the shy awkward girl who seems to be oblivious to be prone to bullying and does not recognise when she's being used and the older playboy brother who has no interest in other girls and only shows his true side to his younger sister. Kanba will do anything to protect Chihiro!" said Renge dreamingly.

"It's like the relationship with Sakura and Tomoko from Card Captor," she added with a sigh.

"I didn't know your group of friends branches outt in weirdness," commented Kanba by the door who heard everything.

"Kanba-senpai!" Cooed some girls.

"Yo, dweedle dee and dum, your annoying blond queen is calling you guys for preparations," he said and he walked away.

"Annoying blond queen!" Laughed Hikaru.

"We should call the boss that!" Continued Kaoru.

"I hope you guys know he called you guys names too," pointed out Haruhi.

I giggled under my breath as I watch the two completely ignore Haruhi and walk out. "Chihiro, I'm going to the office, will you be fine on your own?" asked Haruhi.

I nodded and watched her leave.

"So, Chihiro tell us about Kanba-senpai!" Jumped in a group of girls blocking my path to the library.

"Um.. Ano. Nii-san is um, what do you want to know?" I asked.

Like hungry vultures they began. Asking his favourite colour down to his underwear size. I was dizzy and feeling overwhelmed by them.

A few seconds later, I was greeted by darkness.

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I had writers block. Anyway what do you think? I decided to update on my birthday too!:) yay for me**


End file.
